1365 DR
* Thay invades Aglarond. One Thayan army advances on the fortress of Emmech, while a second heads south to the Shyvar Pass. Aglarondan troops from Glarondar engage the southern force and repel them. They then pass through the Tannath Gap, attack the Thayans at Emmech from the rear. * Thay later invades Rashemen, entering from the east. While the Witches of Rashemen deal with flooding caused by Red Wizards of Thay, the Thayan forces cross the foothills of the High Country. They are repelled by angered elementals. * Alasklerbanbastos, the Great Bone Wyrm, together with his chromatic dragon followers, seize control over parts of Chessenta: Mordulkin, Mount Thulbane, Thamor, Threskel, and the Watcher's Cape. * Supporting their invasion of Rashemen, the Red Wizards of Thay melt glaciers in the Icerim Mountains. This leads to terrible flooding in Immilmar and Mulsantir, which the Witches handle. * Waterdeep establishes limited trade with Maztica and Zakhara but, owing to the danger involved in the sea journeys, a lot of ships are lost. Twelve Waterdhavian ships arrive at Helmsport in Maztica, but the Lord-Governor of New Amn bars them access, owing to the council's restrictions on transoceanic trade. Several of the ships journey north and establish colonies. At the end of the year, eight of the ships return to Waterdeep, but three sink on the voyage. The remainder carry fresh trade for the Sword Coast North. * Three marilith demons seize power in Hellgate Keep after Grintharke, the former demon ruler, is killed by elven adventurers. * Alicia Kendrick is crowned as high queen of the Moonshae Isles. * The Waterdhavians ships barred from Helmsport sail north, landing at Maztapan Island. From there, they found a colony called New Waterdeep near the Gulf of Kultaka. The Waterdhavian colonists negotiate and trade with the Kultakans, to the irritation of New Amn's Governor-General Cordell, as it limits New Amn's northern influence. * Some of the Waterdhavian colonists from New Waterdeep continue north and build a second colony, Trythosford, at the mouth of a river on the mainland due west of Zilhatec Island. * In Maztica, Tlincalli diviners create a gate and transport an expeditionary force of over a thousand of their people into the caves under Amn. The Tlincalli journey deeper into the Underdark and found the realm of Oaxapupta in the abandoned dwarf kingdom of Xothaerin. * Lliira, the Goddess of Joy, sends a prophet to every temple of Waukeen announcing that she will act as regent for Waukeen's portfolio, listen to prayers, and grant spells to the worshipers of Waukeen until the Merchant's Friend returns. Many of the Golden Lady's followers interpret this to mean their goddess is dead. * Talos, god of destruction, attempts to replace worship of the Earthmother of the Moonshae Isles with that of the Faerûnian pantheon. * The Cult of the Dragon cell of Sembia successfully persuades a blue dragon from the Anauroch named Malygris to become a dracolich. Once the process is complete, Malygris then battles and kills the ruler of Anauroch's loose association of blue dragons, before taking his place. * Tsarra Chaadren becomes a senior apprentice of Blackstaff Tower after seven years there, and begins teaching other apprentices. * Currag Blackstone, son and heir to Angus Blackstone, dies in mysterious circumstances, apparently falling 40 feet (12.2 meters). * The legendary monster the "Elf-Eater" is slain in the Moonshaes. * This year is known as the Year of Joyous Elves in the Black Chronology. * The Harper Abranthar "Twoquills" Foraeren's book, I Harp as I See It, is published. ;Novels * Lies of Light begins. * Flamerule: Stormlight * The Druidhome trilogy ** Prophet of Moonshae ** The Coral Kingdom ** The Druid Queen * Sentinelspire begins. * The Howling Delve begins. * The Spine of the World begins. References DR|}}|8|_TZ}} | DR|}}+35000}} | DR|}}+35000}} | DR|}}+35000}}